


Ghostly Wails and Curly Tails

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Just doing this for fun, Listed characters may changes as I make adjustments to them. Don't mind this., Mystery Dungeons have Psychological effects on Pokemon, light cursing, super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: (How do summary without spoiling anything? (;-;)}





	1. The Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crack spilts the sky, fear is prominent, (and for some reason our main protagonist is not even mentioned. :/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noot Noot.
> 
> HERE WE GO, I GUESS.

The forest is dark and chilly . The whispers of other night-owllish creatures can be heard around, dancing through the trees and into sensitive ears.

One such night-owl, a purple furred Meowth wearing a white scarf, is simply on a nightly stroll, when it happens. 

All is quiet rustling of leaves and undeciphered murmurs, and then the sky cracks open.

It sounds just like one would think, or, maybe less so. It is akin to that of a loud bang of thunder, the kind that comes before a mass of rain floods an unfortunate area.

Screams sound. Nearly everyone who watches has the same terrified thought.  _The Ultra Beasts?_ _Were they rampaging again? Hadn't they made peace? Were there more?_

But no, the source of it is something far more insignificant. 

Currently.

Back to the issue at hand, though. 

With frenzied thoughts whirring in their heads, most are starting to flee, and our Pokemon of prior mention is about to do so herself, the sound building and quickly becoming unbearable.

But then, she sees it. A small black silhouette hurling towards the ground, the light from the portal seeming to reflect off them.

And before the she's even thought about the pros and cons of it, Caprico's off on all fours. 

Her padded paws pelt against the forest floor, hardly making a sound, and as she heads for the middle of the forest, she has trouble convincing herself that this isn't a horrible idea.

She wishes she was going the other way.

She then looks up, trying to catch sight of the creature through the trees, but can't find anything.

Worry spreads through her chest like ice, and she tries to push herself faster, almost falling in the process. 

She knows she won't possibly make it there before the other pokemon falls, she was too far away, and she wasn't all that fast. But maybe she could at least help in the aftermath. Leaving them there after she saw them fall didn't seem like an option. Well, it was, but it wasn't a very appealing one.

A thought of,  _I wish Dakota was here_ , crosses her mind more than once, but she shakes it away, and she continues to run.

A small while into her running, her breathing laboured, she hears a creak, and at first she dismisses it. But as the sound continues, and gradually seems to be getting _closer_ , she scans her surroundings, and there's a tree coming right for her. 

She screeches in shock, and leaps backwards, the trees burrowing into the spot she was in seconds ago, barks shards and leaves flying. 

Caprico lands on her side, which throbs in a pulsing pain. She pants, eyes blown wide and terrified, then shakily raises to her back paws.  _I almost died. Oh God, I should've ran away._

With that thought though, the Meowth is pretty sure that's she's come too far to just back down. So she hops the tree in an easy bound and then she's running again.

_You better not be dead when I get there, pokemon._

* * *

Snowflake darts awake at a loud thundering noise.

She reflexively covers her head with her paws. And then her ears because, wow, that honestly hurts a lot. The Vulpix looks around, necklace swishing and nose twiching, before sighing in slight relief at the sight of her friend.

"Dakota, you know what that was?"

Dakota, a Riolu, shakes his head, golden fur standing on edge, while gently trying to massage his ears from the asult.

"No idea."

Snowflake lowers her paws and shuffles to her feet. She looks around, expression one of budding concern.

"Where's Capri?"

A beat passes.

The two exchange glances.

"Shit."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWT NEWT.
> 
> There we went.


	2. Shards and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake and Dakota race to find their friend, meanwhile, said friend wonders whether they're really brave or really stupid. To be honest, it's probably the latter at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short like Five Gums' flavor.
> 
> Also some stuff with how Mystery Dungeons work.

What seems like electricity runs through the sky, in red, blue and yellow. Not only is the sky dark, but so are the trees, and of course the clouds. It is night, but the darkness is unnatural. The wind billows, not with a chill, but only an unnatural force. Pokemon of all kinds race to be out of the forest, fear radiating sharply. It's practically madness.

However, two pokemon run, towards this chaos, unknowingly racing against time.

A yellow fured Pokemon has to raise their voice, despite being right next to their companion, to be heard above the carnage.

"Snowflake, can you use Ice Shard or somethin', at the sky? Maybe Capri'll see it."

The Vulpix's tounge lolls as she pants. She shakes out her head quickly before responding. 

"I mean, I could, but like, it's not a Special Attack, so it not gonna go that far."

"Damn..."

The Riolu, who was slightly in front of the Vulpix, grey hoodie flapping slightly in breeze, begins to rack his mind for a solution.

"I'll still try though, go ahead of me, you're faster." Snowflake clarifies, already slowing down some.

Dakota looks briefly conflicted before nodding. 

"Alright, okay, just. Stay safe, please."

Snowflake grins wolfishly for a moment.

"I got'chu. Don't worry."

As she falls back, Dakota speeds ahead with the aid of a Quick Attack. 

_Capri, why in the world. Why do you do these things. Oh God. You better be safe you-_

* * *

  _-idiot. An Arceus-forsaken idiot. Why did I think this was a good idea?_

Caprico wanted to scream. Or cry. Whichever came first, really.

She had no idea where she was, the trees had kept falling and she'd lost her way a while ago. And she now had no clue where the Pokemon was.

She stood on two paws, looking around and at a loss, nerves quickly getting the best of her. Thoughts telling obvious lies, though they chipped at her rationality, regardless.

**_What if there was nothing there?_ **

_No, no, you saw them._

**_Your eyes could have been playing tricks on you._ **

_They couldn't have. I-I know what I saw. I do._

**_Denile isn't just a river in a place that doesn't exist._ **

_What does-_

_**You probably just saw a stray branch. You're risking you life for nothing. And now you're probably going to die here, how sad.** _

Caprico is trembling, yet almost paralyzed by fear. 

_Oh Arceus, I don't want to die. I don't- I-I-_

**_Then don't, accept that you're stuck here, I promise, you'll feel much better._ **

The Meowth looked up, paws worrying at flattened ears, and the fear is so suffocating and overbearing, that she actually considers listening.

Before she can though, she sees something. 

It kind of sparkles, they look like little shards-

Ice Shard.

It was Snowflake, it had to be.

**_That's foolish. Are you really going to believe in the off chance that that Ice Shard just so happens to-_ **

A mystery dungeon. She was trapped in a mystery dungeon. She's hung around this forest for the longest, and she'd never know that it rested right on top of the things many tried to aviod. God, and she'd almost let it fool her, too. She'd have been stuck in this forest, all because she hadn't been thinking. Well, rationally, that is.

Snowflake was going to get the biggest hug when Caprico saw her again.

_**Are you honestly-** _

_Quiet. You can't get me now. I know I'm fine, I'm going to be fine. You can't touch my mind anymore. So kick rocks. Please._

And it was gone, and suddenly her mind felt a lot less dark.

Caprico breathes out a sigh of relief. It was easy to be strong in her mind, though she felt drained now.

...

She stared in the direction that the Ice Shard had come from. Then she brought her paws together. Slowly, a dark fizzing energy grew, forming a dark purple ball. It continued to expand, until it could no longer, and she fired it off towards the sky.

She then watched the Shadow Ball explode into sparkles, giving a small smile of satisfaction.

And then she turned and ran the opposite direction.

She still had a Pokemon to assist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER GOT SO DARK, I WASN'T READY FOR IT, WHAT THE HELL- except, yes I was.
> 
> (Also, that face when you accidentally foreshadow something in your next chapter.)


	3. Wake on up, it's time to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota gets a lead in his search for Caprico, and Caprico does something new.  
> Our main protagonist is finally here! They they don't even get to speak. I know, I suck at this.
> 
> (Not completely sure how ready this chapter is, I hope it's fine, but if something's really off then, oops.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((Wonders if she characterized Dakota correctly/alright/decently.}}}

Dakota hears a creak, and swiftly dodges another tree.

He has no idea where Caprico is, and it's starting to get to him.

He could read the aura of this place, this part of the forest, the closer he got, it was unkind and manipulative, it was obviously a mystery dungeon; not that he hadn't known that anyway.

But Caprico more than likey  _didn't_ know that. He'd been trying to keep it like that, as she was terrified at the thought of them. She'd never wandered too far, so if hadn't been a problem, but now it was, and he was berating himself for it.

Just a bit.

He was the one who could see these things, he should have told her, he'd told Snowflake, but, then again, Snowflake wasn't afraid of anything.

Caprico was afraid of a lot of things.

He- No. He stops, shakes his head and rids himself of unhelpful thoughts.

Whining about it wouldn't help anyone, but still. It was way harder to pick out the auras of Pokemon, over places, with his inexperience, but he supposed that he didn't have much of a choice-

He notices sparkles out of the corner of his eye.

Ice Shard.

While he's overjoyed to see it, he still has to wonder, _how??_

He supposes he's not that surprised though, it's Snowflake.

He waits a moment, breathe bated, and nearly whoops as he spots the returning Shadow Ball.

He heads in the direction of it, silently thanking that impossible Ice-type, before setting off after the Shadow Ball.

* * *

_Ugh. It's so loud._

Caprico was close now, she was sure of it. One, because she'd ran too far to _not_ be, and two, because of the gaping portal above her head.

It was honeslty really pretty, but it was also terrifying at the same time, and Caprico didn't want be near it.

She's walking now, though briskly, listening out for the tell-tale sounds of falling trees. She comes up to a cluster of bushes and internally sighs. 

_Fur can't get any worse._

She pushes through, leaves and branches catching at her fur, and now she's in the clearing, in the center of the forest.

She looks around, eyes scanning. 

_Please don't tell me they didn't even fall here..._

She walks around, whiskers twiching nervously, before her ears flick up at a familiar creaking.

She looks around, searching for the source.

And their they are.

The Pokemon, a Misdreavus, she was sure, was lying Fainted, right beneath a tree that was readying itself to squash them flat.

Caprico's a purple blur, streaking for the Pokemon. Just before she can reach them, and the tree is so close, she jumps in between the Pokemon, raises her paws, and a sensation she hasn't felt in a while comes over her, and she feels herself  _take_ something. 

*Caprico learned Assist!

The tree stops. 

*Caprico used Protect!

Now normally, Caprico would be overjoyed and excited about learning a new move, but right now, for obvious reasons, her celebration had to be put on hold.

She strained as she held up the protective barrier. She'd never done this before, used Assist or Protect, so it was already starting to weaken.

She turned her head to look at the Pokemon, who, apparently, had only been knocked out, for they were now staring at her with wide, shocked eyes.

The Misdreavus mouthed 'what?' They couldn't seem to get their voice to work

"Go, go, I can't hold this for much longer!"

They flinched at Caprico's tone, but then took in their dire situation. They floated unsteadily out of the line of danger, looking like they weren't quite processing what was going on.

Caprico now focused fully on her wavering Protect. She pants, the exhaustion truly starting to get to her, and making her sway, before opening her mouth and charging a Shadow Ball. She doesn't wait for it to fully form, she gives her shield one last push, before she fires the Ghost-type Special Attack, and leaps. 

Right onto the Misdreavus. 

_Oops. I wasn't... aiming there..._

She moves to get off, but collapses back onto them.

"Sorry, Pokemon. I can't... really move now. Hahaa..."

The meowth hardly even hears the crash of the trees' inpact against the ground. 

Caprico shakily raises her head.

"So I'm Caprico, alolaaaaaa-"

And it promptly falls as she passes out, eyes turned to swirls. 

The Misdreavus looks around, lost.

_What even-_

A male voice cuts off her inner monologue.

"Capri!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear it up, Caprico used Shadow Ball to slightly delay the tree, so she had time to jump.


End file.
